Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-208517 discloses a refueling port structure in which a nozzle guide, that is tubular and that guides the insertion of a refueling nozzle of a fuel gun, is provided at the entrance portion of a filler tube that communicates with a fuel tank. In this refueling port structure, the refueling nozzle is abutted against and supported by the ridgelines of a pair of inward projections that are provided concavely at the nozzle guide, and by a portion of the inner peripheral surface between the inward projections.
In the structure of the above-described document, when the refueling nozzle hits the inward projections of the filler tube, further insertion of the refueling nozzle is impeded. Namely, the inward projections function as stoppers of the refueling nozzle.
It is desirable to suppress damage to the nozzle guide in consideration of cases in which the refueling nozzle hits the inward projections forcefully.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a refueling portion structure that can effectively mitigate the shock at the time when a refueling nozzle hits a stopper of a nozzle guide.